thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoe-line
Ro Ro wants to let all the boys he doesn't want to know to get off of his hoe-line. Lyrics ''Sindel Kahn Because I'm trying fuck the best I can But I don't think penis can satisfy me 1: Mmm, ouais, yuh I know I'm the baddest B you know R.D.K. got you thinkin' But all of these niggas are too slow Would you mind get to steppin'? Pre-Chorus: Fuck me, fuck me, baby Just go down, stick it in the hole Fuck me, eat me, please me Go to town, then go be a hoe Say it cause you'll fuck me Slow it down, boy, keep up the flow Fake it or be lit, I'm gonna fake it to be lit like uh Chorus: Don't want you on my hoe-line, ouais This bad bitch got the best rhyme, ouais And try not to antagonize, hoe Cause I'll just have to let your life go Don't want you on my hoe-line, ouais I'm a star and I must shine, ouais And try not to antagonize, hoe Cause I'll just have to let your life go, ouais Post-Chorus: Ouais-ais-ais Ouais-ais Ouais, ouais, yuh 2: No, we won't be fucking the next day If I can't have it my way (hell nah) I'm not gonna base sex off of love Cause you won't say that you're gay Pre-Chorus: Fuck me, fuck me, baby Just go down, stick it in the hole Fuck me, eat me, please me Go to town, then go be a hoe Say it cause you'll fuck me Slow it down, boy, keep up the flow Fake it or be lit, I'm gonna fake it to be lit like uh Chorus: Don't want you on my hoe-line, ouais This bad bitch got the best rhyme, ouais And try not to antagonize, hoe Cause I'll just have to let your life go Don't want you on my hoe-line, ouais I'm a star and I must shine, ouais And try not to antagonize, hoe Cause I'll just have to let your life go, ouais Post-Chorus: Ouais-ais-ais Ouais-ais Ouais, ouais, yuh Bridge: Say I'm just gonna flaunt, gonna flaunt for me I just wanna suck, wanna suck your D (gon' suck your D) Pussy's what's you're looking for, but you'll get me (oui) Keep fuckin' with me and you'll lose your seed Say I'm just gonna flaunt, gonna flaunt for me I just wanna suck, wanna suck your D Pussy's what's you're looking for, but you'll get me Keep fuckin' with me and you'll lose your seed (you'll lose your seed) Chorus: Don't want you on my hoe-line, ouais (Don't want you on my hoe-line) This bad bitch got the best rhyme, ouais (This bad bitch got the best rhyme) And try not to antagonize, hoe (Hoe) Cause I'll just have to let your life go (Ouais, ouais) Don't want you on my hoe-line, ouais I'm a star and I must shine, ouais And try not to antagonize, hoe Cause I'll just have to let your life go, ouais Post-Chorus:'' Woo Ouais-ais-ais, ouais Ouais, ouais, ouais Ouais-ais-ais Ouais, ouais, ouais Ouais, ouais, ouais Trivia * The intro is done by Ro Ro's mother, Sindel Kahn, who talks about how heterosexual sex is beginning to bore her. * The lyrics, "Cause you won't say that you're gay," reference Sean's denial to being homosexual as he and Ro Ro have done several things together.